ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lawless Monster Planet
is the 1st episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. This episode aired on December 1st, 2007.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/story/story_01.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Lawless Monster Planet" Synopsis While searching the mysterious Planet Boris for a missing Spaceship, the ZAP SPACY crew discover that the Planet is inhabited by Giant Monsters, and a mysterious man who can control one of his own! Plot In Space, an Organization known as the ZAP SPACY (Zata Astromical Pioneers Spacy) is seen transporting some Cargo to Planet Abore. Here, we are introduced to its Members: *Captain "Boss" Hyuga, the captain of the ZAP SPACY Crew. A hot-blooded man with excellent martial arts experience. *Sub-Captain Haruna, a strict ace pilot and Hyuga's right-hand woman. *Kumano, the engineer of ZAP SPACY's ship, the Space Pendragon *Oki, ZAP SPACY's youngest member and a fanatical Monsterologist. During their expedition, Hyuga informs his Crew that their ship, the Pendragon is changing its course and is headed for Planet Boris by orders of ZAP HQ, due to a loss of communications with fellow ZAP ship and crew, the Shamrock. With their Cargo being picked up by another ship known as the Poris, the ZAP SPACY crew take off in the Pendragon to investigate Boris to find the Shamrock. 7 days later, the ZAP SPACY Crew arrive in Boris's atmosphere, where Hyuga tries to contact the Sub-Station on the Planet, but with no response. Fearing that something may have happened to the crew on the Planet, Hyuga orders the crew to land on Boris and continue its search in Bura City. Suddenly while entering Boris's atmosphere however, the Pendragon is hit by a mysterious SpaceTime Wave of energy, causing the Pendragon to lose control and come crashing onto Boris's surface upon re-entry. Recovering from the crash, Hyuga learns from Kumano that the Pendragon's Engines are badly damaged, leaving the Pendragon stranded. Oki and Haruna manage to send out a distress signal, but it will take a month for help to arrive. Fortunately, the Pendragon's Dragon Speeders are unharmed from the crash, and Hyuga, Haruna, and Oki take off in them to go find help, while Kumano stays behind to repair the Pendragon as best as he can. Arriving at a nearby Excavation Site, the trio discovers that the site has been annihilated, and there is no signs of human life within 100 miles, leaving them to ponder what could have caused the Excavation Site's destruction. Suddenly while pondering, the ZAP SPACY Members witness the appearance of two monsters, Telesdon and Sadora. The two monsters battle fiercely with one another until suddenly a third monster appears, Red King. Red King interferes with their fight and manages to beat down Telesdon, and strangle Sadora to death. Red King however then turns his attention to the ZAP SPACY Members after Oki's excited cheering alerts the Monster of their presence and Red King tries to kill them next. Despite managing to stop one of the Monster's attempts to crush them, the Members' weapons on hand are no match for Red King's brute strength and were nearly about to be killed until Telesdon recovers and resumes his fight with Red King again. As Red King and Telesdon fight, Oki stumbles across a frozen carcass of the monster, Peguila. While Oki records the sight however, the ZAP SPACY members witness another event happening. A Bright Light flashes from Peguila's neck and out from it stumbles a man who passes out immediately. Believing he is a survivor from what happened at the Excavation Site, the ZAP SPACY members take the man back to the Pendragon for questioning. Sometime later however, the ZAP SPACY notice that not only is the man near death and badly injured all over his body, but he is also without any form of identification on him, leaving his identity a mystery. Their prodding of the man's identity however is cut short when the Crew are alerted that Red King has followed them, and is intent on settling its unfinished business with them. With more weapons at their disposal now, the ZAP SPACY fires the Pendragon's Missiles and Cannons at Red King, but still their weapons only wind up angering Red King even further. During the commotion, the ZAP SPACY notices that the man from before has escaped from the Pendragon and is headed off to confront Red King himself. At that moment, the man wiped out an unusual device known as the "Battle Nizer," and out from it appears the monster, Gomora. Red King and Gomora battle fiercely, but unlike his fight with Telesdon and Sadora, the tables have turned, with Red King being severely outclassed by Gomora. Ultimately after blasting Red King with a Super Oscillatory Ray from his horn, Gomora stabs Red King with his horn, charging the Monster's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside until Red King is destroyed. With his task fulfilled, Gomora returns to the man's Battle Nizer and the man leaves, leaving the ZAP SPACY Crew to ponder who or what he is. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Trivia *When Kumano mixes up Oki's skeleton model of Chandrah for the monster Peguila, this is a reference to the fact that Peguila's costume was reused and loosely disguised in order to create the monster, Chandrah for his appearance. *Telesdon and Sadora's battle was to pay homage to Sadora's original appearance, where he fought the Monster, Detton. Interestingly despite not fighting Detton here, Detton was in fact created from a reused Telesdon costume. *Margodon was originally slated to be the Monster Corpse that Oki stumbles across after the ZAP Spacy flees from Red King and Telesdon's fight. However due to the fact that nothing of the original Margodon suit remained for a cameo, Peguila was used instead. Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Episodes Category:Episodes